Deux: Soup For 2
Oh joy, today is Friday so that means I will have dinner at that restaurant down the street, the one with the big shiny sign, I can't wait to order the special of every Friday: the soup. It is my favorite restaurant for many reasons, it was abandoned a long time ago after the Hurricane Katrina Incident, the owner drowned while trying to save his business by blocking all the doors and windows, but the pressure of the water was too much and the restaurant was soon filled with water, outside it looks like an abandoned restaurant, but inside, its a whole diferent story, all the glares that welcome me every time I step through the door. All the time, those crystal glares, I can see through every single one of them, inside, burning hate in their eyes, it feels like my perfect world. I usualy sit at the table opposite of the man in the gas mask, he dresses in a very old fashion, I'd say from around the 40s ,we usualy stare at each other, he thinks i can't see his face, but I can see through the mask, see his intentions, the poor bastard thinks he can outsmart me. At the table behind me there is this yellow dinosaur wearing some wacky hat, always eating the Friday special, I hate him, I hate that every time he slurps the soup, it disgusts me, I don't really care if he looks at me, I never look at him. The waitress is usualy nowhere to be seen, I don't know where she comes from but she always takes some time to go take my order, so i always like to take a look around the restaurant, away from that damned Dinosaur. There is a certain moistness in the air that makes the wallpaper peel off over time revealing many things that were hidden underneath, photographs hanging from walls, doors, windows, all the photographs are of this one kid standng in front of a window staring at the camera, each photograph is that child in a diferent mood, happy, sad, whimsical, angry, they are all in order from one side of the room to the other, but the last one, where the kid's face should be, theres a black hole, in all other shots it's dark outside, but in the last one, some ghostly smiling faces can be seen, they usualy fade in as i walk closer but fade out as i walk away, whispers can be heard if you put your ear agaisnt the wall, but that's all nonsense, I come there for the soup, soup only, those whipsers can fuck themselves. After a while the waitress comes to my table, I quickly sit back down and I order as every Friday, the Soup, she writes it down on her notebook and walks into the kitchen, with a smile, always with a smile. And just when Im ready to eat, the lights go out, darkness engulfs the room along with silence, only the sound of water dripping from the ceiling can be heard. But just then I feel water running through my ankles, then I feel the water level raising slowly, I don't feel my clothes wet, nor do I feel more lightweight like I would in water, In fact, I feel much heavier, and as it raises, I begin to hear the same whispers that came from the wall, getting louder, and louder as the water raises up to my neck, but suddendly the lights turn back on everything is back to normal, everyone else seems slightly bothered like they just had gone through an slightly umpleasant experience, but as for myself I'm just fine, I survived that experience once, and I will do it again and again, and again. The man in the gas mask, who for some reason seems to be very nervous after that, begins to check his watch as if he was waiting for something, but usualy at that time I'm busy finally enjoining the soup I had waited so long for. Once Im done with the soup, a man comes out of the kitchen dressed in a light blue suit and a Kitsune mask with his hand out to me, waiting for me to pay, I of course pay him the right ammount of money, after that he just goes back into the kitchen. After that I just get up and leave. Same thing every Friday. Should I talk about the soup now?... Nah, I don't have time, I've got to get to the restaurant in time, because today is Friday so that means I will have dinner at that restaurant down the street, the one with the big shiny sign, I can't wait to order the special of every Friday: the soup. IIt is my favorite restaurant for many reasons, it was abandoned a long time ago after the hurricane katrina incident, the owner drowned while trying to save his business by blocking all the doors and windows, but the pressure of the water was too much and the restaurant was soon filled with water, outside it looks like an abandoned restaurant, but inside, its a whole diferent story, all the glares that welcome me every time I step through the door. All the time, those crystal glares, I can see through every single one of them, inside, burning hate in their eyes, it feels like my perfect world. I usualy sit at the table opposite of the man in the gas mask, he dresses in a very old fashion... Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta